


Bar Babe

by aliencereal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Flirting, Vaginal Fingering, tipsy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5024071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencereal/pseuds/aliencereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The woman at the bar is like something out of Sera's favorite kind of trashy lesbian erotica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bar Babe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "Wow, you're hot."

The woman at the bar is like something out of Sera's favorite kind of trashy lesbian erotica. She's well over six feet tall, with dark skin and bleached hair shaved on the sides. She could probably crush a _car_ with those arms, Jesus Christ.

"Wow, you're hot."

The words come out of Sera's mouth without any real thought, but _fuck_ thinking, because bar babe is grinning at her. And _openly checking her out_.

"Not lookin' so bad yourself. Angling for a free drink, sweetheart? 'cause I think I can arrange that."

Sera laughs and it comes out a little bit amazed. She's never this lucky. And bar babe has a smile as stunning as her body.

"Adaar," Bar babe introduces herself while she gets Sera's whiskey refilled.

"I'm Sera."

"A pretty name for a prettier girl," Adaar says with a grin. Oh, Sera is definitely going home with her.

Two drinks later and Sera is pushed up against the wall in the ladies room. Adaar can hold her up one-handed, which is absolutely mind blowing even without the way it leaves a free hand to go up Sera's skirt. The things this woman can do with her fingers, _Jesus_.

"Gonna take you home for round two," Adaar's voice is rough and hot against Sera's ear. "Show you how much better I am with my _mouth_."

Sera's orgasm hits her hard.

She comes down wondering if it's too early to propose marriage.


End file.
